Love, Death, and Cupcakes
by Bandit-Leigh
Summary: Alex and Knox are here to help save Renesmee's life, but something happens that neither of them anticipated.


The smell of snow lingered on the thick winter air. I walked through the lush greenery behind the Cullen's house. I was surprised when Edward had called me a few days ago and asked me to be a witness to his Halfling child. I had to agree, since I couldn't pass up an offer like that, so I agreed. I wondered aimlessly, enjoying the chill in the air, it was such a change from my humid home in New Orleans. I was grateful that the Peltier's had allowed me to take the time off work. I placed my arms over my chest to help fight off the cold, when I heard a deep growl resound off the trees. I stood stock still. I turned slowly, as a beautiful sandy coloured wolf, about seven times bigger than myself in my human form pawed dangerously out of the greenery. I smiled sheepishly, and held my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Heh, hello, I come in peace." I said, realizing how lame that sounded. My eyes landed on his beautiful brown ones, and I felt my breath hitch up. Gods, he was beautiful, and I felt a sudden attraction to him that I couldn't explain. The sandy whole was looking intensely at me, and he wasn't moving. I froze as well, unsure of how to proceed. The wolf sat a submissive gesture. I lowered my hands slowly and cleared my throat.

"So, uh… Nice to meet you I guess. Do you have a human form so we can talk like more civilized people?" I asked awkwardly. The wolf made a quick nodding motion, and then went behind an overgrown evergreen tree. I looked at the browning needles beneath my worn biker boots. I heard the sounds of approaching feet, as a half-naked, and incrediably beautiful man appeared, his face young.

'Hello." He greeted, his voice quiet with an undertone of caution and something else. I smiled at him, and extended my right hand.

"Hello, I'm Alex, and you are?" I asked, as he shakily took my hand and shook it. The pull of him was becoming unbearable. I gazed at him, wondering what being surrounded by those strong arms, and feeling him beneath me….

"Uh, I'm Seth; it's nice to meet you." He said, snapping me out of the pheromone-fueled fantasy. I cleared my throat, and placed my hands behind my back, twiddling my thumbs.

"Hi Seth…" I said, unsure of where to go from there. I was trying desperately not to jump his beautiful bones, but I couldn't understand why he was staring at me with the look of admiration and wonder. We looked at each other for a still moment, and then I heard the sound of Edward clearing his throat. I froze suddenly. Edward could read minds, and he heard all of my thoughts. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

_Edward, I swear if you tell him anything that just went through my mind, I will kill you. And your Twinkie fetish! _ I growled in my head. Edward just cocked an eyebrow and then looked at Seth.

"Seth, Jacob would like to see you about something." He reported. Seth had to force himself to look away from me, and at Edward.

"Huh? Sure, okay." He stuttered, and then loped off towards the house. I watched him go. His back was as beautifully sculpted as his front.

"You have drool coming off of your chin." Edward noted sarcastically. I gave him a droll stare.

"Oh sure. Anyways, when did Alice say this big fight was going to go down?" I asked, getting the painful question out of the way. Edward heaved a huge, pained sigh.

"When the snow sticks to the ground; do you think that the other hunters will come?" He asked, and I nodded. I had a few of my were-hunter friends, and some dark-hunters who had regained their souls and the ability to walk around in the sunlight.

"Yes, Acheron is ordering everyone who can walk in the sun and such out here, and they should be here within the next few days…. My brother's even coming." I whispered the last part. My brother Lukas Knox and I had separated a few years before, when I learned of my primal god powers, and the darkness that was within him. The last time that we had spoken was on the anniversary of our mother's death. I looked away from Edward, knowing that he knew the turmoil that was dwelling in me.

"Okay, well. I'm going back into the house. Let us know if you need anything." He said, and he ran back into the house. I walked back towards the river. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice echo from behind me.

"Hello , Alexandra."


End file.
